


Venomous

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: A smutty songfic to Venomous by Ariel Versace, as requested by an anon on the Artificial Queens page on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a songfic so please be gentle with me

**** Ariel walked into her hotel room after filming Queen to Queen with Plastique and Soju. As she sat down on the edge of the bed, she was feeling extremely grateful for her two best friends. She’s been hiding it, although probably not very well, but she’s recently developed a little bit of a crush on Plastique. They’d been best friends since early on in the season and their friendship had only grown stronger after filming. However, Ariel wanted more.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Feeling quite confused, Ariel slowly made her way over to the door. She opened the door to reveal Plastique on the other side. It was almost as if thinking about her feelings for Plastique had brought her to her door.

“What are you doing here?” Ariel asked, still shocked to see her.

Plastique shrugged. “Just wanted to talk, I guess. Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Ariel stepped aside and watched as Plastique speed walked over to her bed.

Ariel shut the door and made her way over to the bed to sit down beside her. “What’s up?”

“Why were you acting so weird today?” Plastique asked. “You seemed really nervous and I figured that’s why you were talking over me and Soju so much.”

_ Fuck, she clocked me,  _ Ariel thought. “Uhh… yeah. I’ve just had a lot on my mind, I guess.”

“Like what?” Plastique turned her body to face Ariel and pulled her legs up onto the bed so she could sit cross-legged. 

“I have this friend who is too scared to ask someone out. It’s just been a lot to deal with because I’m terrible at that sort of thing and don’t know how to help them.”

“How about I help you learn what to do?” Plastique smiled and grabbed Ariel’s hand. “Then you’ll be able to help your friend.”

Ariel’s heart started racing as she thought about what was about to happen. She thought maybe if she could build up the courage to admit this wasn’t for a friend, she could finally tell Plastique her feelings. After all, this seemed to Ariel like the perfect opportunity to make a move.

“That would be great,” Ariel said with a smile.

“Okay. Pretend I’m some cute boy that you’re really into. What would you say if you wanted to ask me out?”

Ariel took a deep breath. “So… What if… like if someone who looked like me and like… had my personality and you’ve known for as long as me… what if they were into you?”

She looked up at Plastique to gauge her reaction. However, the suspense quickly became too much for her to handle.  _ Just kiss her,  _ her brain was screaming, but she couldn’t.

“Just kidding, I’m asking for a friend,” Ariel said with a nervous laugh.

“Ariel,” Plastique groaned. “You almost had it. I was almost convinced for a second, but then you backed out.”

Before she even knew what she was doing, Ariel leaned over and kissed Plastique. She breathed in and it felt like she was breathing for the first time. She’d waited so long to kiss Plastique and it was even better than she imagined. That is, until Plastique suddenly pulled away.

“What are you doing?” Plastique asked, a look of horror on her face. “I thought you needed help with your friend.”

“No. Plastique, I’ve been acting weird because I have feelings for you, but I’ve been too scared to tell you because I don’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“Oh,” Plastique relaxed her body and laughed. “Why didn’t you just say that to start with?”

“Wait, I’m confused,” Ariel shook her head. “You’re not freaking out, so does that mean you like me too?”

“Why don’t you kiss me again and find out?” Plastique smiled and bit her lip.

Ariel pressed her lips against Plastique’s, only pulling away long enough to reposition herself on the bed so that she was sitting on her knees facing Plastique. Plastique uncrossed her legs and leaned back, grabbing Ariel’s hands and pulling her down with her. 

_ I wanna tie you down and make you my slave _

_ I’ll rock your world, be your obsession endlessly _

As their lips met once again, Ariel’s brain was overwhelmed with thoughts. She had been holding off on telling Plastique her feelings for almost a year, but she never thought she’d get up the courage to actually do it, much less that she’d be leaning over her in a hotel room possibly about to have sex with her. However, as shocking as unexpected as it was to her, she also  _ really  _ wanted to. This might finally be her chance to do all the things she’d thought about when she was alone in her bed at night.

_ I’ll paint your neck with hot, red kisses, yeah, all night _

_ I’ll bite down hard, release my venom, you can’t fight, yeah _

Plastique wrapped her legs around the older queen’s waist, pulling them even closer together. It created a friction between them that made both of them moan. Plastique leaned her head back as Ariel began kissing her neck. A soft whimper left her lips as she felt Ariel’s teeth bite down on her neck. She knew it’d probably leave a bruise, but it felt so good. She moved her arms down from Ariel’s neck to her side and pulled her shirt up and over her head.

“Are you sure you want to?” Ariel asked nervously as Plastique removed her own shirt as well.

“Yes,” Plastique rubbed her arm reassuringly.  “I’ve been thinking about you a lot. I can’t wait anymore.”

Ariel smiled. “I’ve been thinking about you too. I was just too scared to say anything.”

Plastique grabbed Ariel’s face and kissed her roughly. Their hands explored each other’s bodies, the sexual tension between them almost too much to handle. Plastique rocked her hips against Ariel’s in an attempt to create any kind of friction between them. 

_ Rocks when your body starts to _

_ Shocks the senses, you are _

_ Trapped, forever now _

_ Attached to my sweet desire _

Ariel bit her lip as she felt herself getting hard against Plastique’s ass. She quickly reached down and undid the button of Plastique’s shorts, wasting no time getting them off. She removed her legs from her waist so that she could move down her body. Plastique watched as Ariel got closer and closer to the place that desperately needed attention.

Ariel hooked her fingers in the waistband of Plastique’s underwear and pulled them off. Her eyes scanned over the smaller queen’s body. She admired how tiny she was and wondered if she would break under her weight.

“Aren't you going to take your clothes off too?" Plastique asked. 

Ariel looked down and realized that she was still in her shorts and underwear. "Oops. Let me just get out of those real quick."

Ariel stripped down then turned her attention back to Plastique. She ran her hand up the other queen's thigh and Plastique squirmed impatiently under her touch. She moved her hand down and grabbed Plastique’s throbbing cock, then leaned down and took all of it in her mouth.

“Oh god,” Plastique moaned as Ariel bobbed her head up and down. “How did you get so good at that?”

“You’re not the only man I’ve ever slept with, babe,” Ariel laughed before returning to her previous action.

Plastique tangled her hand in Ariel’s hair and closed her eyes, focusing on how good she was making her feel. Suddenly, the feeling was gone and she opened her eyes. She watched as Ariel climbed off of the bed and started digging through her suitcase. 

“Were you expecting this to happen?” Plastique joked.

Ariel rolled her eyes. “No way. I was terrified of making a move on you. I thought you wouldn’t wanna be friends with me anymore. I just always like to be prepared.”

_ Won’t stop, don’t you fight _

_ Just tie me up in case I bite _

_ I’m venomous (venomous) _

Ariel moved back onto the bed, lube and condom in hand. She dropped them onto the bed beside Plastique and moved towards her. Plastique sat up and leaned back on her elbows as Ariel got closer. Ariel leaned over her and kissed her deeply. She caught Plastique’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it gently. 

_ Lock eyes, neon rain _

_ Boy ‘bout to make me go insane _

_ I’m venomous (venomous) _

Ariel looked into Plastique’s eyes as she pulled away. “Are you ready, baby?”

Plastique took a deep breath and nodded. It was a moment they’d both been dreaming of for a long time, and it was finally about to become a reality. Ariel reached over and grabbed the condom she’d laid down on the bed. She opened it and carefully rolled it onto her dick. Then she grabbed the lube and rubbed an appropriate amount down her shaft. 

Ariel took a deep breath and looked up at Plastique, who was watching her every move. She could tell the smaller queen was just as hungry for this as she was. She positioned herself at Plastique’s hole and pushed in slowly. Plastique moaned and Ariel bit back one of her own. Ariel leaned down and grabbed Plastique’s wrists, moving them above her head. She held them there as she began to thrust in and out of her. Plastique’s moans grew louder as Ariel’s lips found their way to her neck again.

_ I toss and turn without your love, just break me in _

_ I’ll drink you up and take you down like poison _

_ Fulfill my hunger, just lie down and take the pain _

_ My lust for you is technicolor and insane _

“Fuck,” Plastique groaned as the tip of Ariel’s dick brushed against her prostate. “Oh fuck, do that again.”

Ariel angled her hips so that she could hit the bundle of nerves again. Each time that she hit that spot, Plastique threw her head back and moaned loudly. Ariel could barely hold herself together at the sight of it. 

_ Bite lip, dynamite _

_ We’ll keep the neighbors up all night _

Ariel increased her pace, still holding Plastique's arms in place. She bit down on her shoulder, which earned her another loud moan from Plastique.

"Please," Plastique begged. "I'm so close and I need to be touched."

_ Claws out, rip and tear _

_ Just rock my body, pull my hair _

Ariel released Plastique's arms and moved one hand down to stroke her dick. She stroked in time with her thrusts. She watched and admired how Plastique looked as she neared her climax. Plastique's face had a pink tint and she was gripping the sheets tightly. It was everything Ariel had ever dreamed about. She could feel it, she was about to-

Ariel woke up in a sweat. Her eyes flew open and she looked around, realizing she was in her own bed at home and she was alone.  _ It was all just a dream _ , she thought to herself. 

"What the fuck," Ariel groaned. She was frustrated by the fact that she'd had a dirty dream about her best friend. She was confused why it happened. She didn't even like Plastique in that way. Or did she? She didn't know anymore after that dream.

Ariel was snapped back from her confused thoughts by the sudden realization that she was extremely horny from the events of the dream. Before she could react, her phone began to ring. She looked at the screen only to see none other than Plastique's name.  _ Fuck! Now what do I do? _

Ariel hesitated before answering the call. She tried to act as normal as possible as they talked, but she couldn't ignore the fact she was hard as a rock and talking to the person she'd just had a dream about fucking.

"Are you okay, Ariel?" Plastique asked, a concerned look on her face.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Ariel sighed. "You wouldn't wanna know anyway, trust me." 

"What happened?" Plastique laughed. "Did you dream about someone or something?"

Ariel felt all the color drain from her face. It felt as if her soul had left her body.

"Oh my God, you did!" Plastique screamed into the phone.

"Chill out. It's not a big deal. Everyone has those dreams."

"You've been single forever," Plastique leaned in closer to her phone. "Who could you possibly be having dirty dreams about?"

"Didn't I say I don't wanna talk about it?" Ariel asked.

Plastique laughed. "Fine. Go do whatever you need to do and call me later. Eventually I'll get you to tell me who your dream lover is."

After they hung up, Ariel sighed deeply. She knew in that moment she was completely fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part of the Venomous series

A week after Ariel had her dream, Plastique decided to come to visit her in New Jersey for a few days. Ariel was nervous. She still felt awkward about the dream, but she was also excited to reunite with her best friend.  When Plastique's Uber arrived to drop her off from the airport, Ariel ran outside and they embraced like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"So," Plastique said as they sat down on Ariel's couch. "Are you ever gonna tell me who you had that sexy dream about?"

"No," Ariel's cheeks turned bright red. "It's none of your business."

Plastique groaned. "Oh, come on. I'm your best friend. Usually, you tell me everything."

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ariel whined.

“Are you embarrassed?” Plastique giggled and poked Ariel’s arm. “I bet it’s someone we’re close friends with and that’s why you don’t want to tell me.”

“Plastique, stop,” Ariel begged.

“Oh my god, it is!” Plastique squealed. “Is it Soju?”

Ariel groaned in frustration. “No, it’s not Soju.”

“Mercedes?” Plastique asked and Ariel shook her head. “Me? Oh my god, is it me?”

Ariel’s breath hitched in her throat and she couldn’t speak. She couldn’t believe Plastique had figured it out so quickly.

Plastique gasped and lightly shoved Ariel. “Ariel, you had a dream about fucking me?!”

“And what about it?” Ariel’s annoyance boiled over. “It’s not like I told my brain to think about having sex with you while I was asleep.”

“I’m sorry I teased you,” Plastique gently squeezed Ariel’s arm. “Do you like me?”

“What?” Ariel’s voice cracked. “I don’t know.”

Plastique leaned in close to Ariel’s ear. “Do you wanna find out?”

“Yes,” Ariel said quietly, turning her head to face Plastique. They were inches apart and Ariel could feel the tension between them. Ariel leaned in and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Plastique's. The kiss was soft and sweet, and although it was short-lived, it made Ariel's heart flutter. In that moment, she knew her answer.

Plastique took a deep breath as she pulled away. "How did that make you feel?"

"I do like you," Ariel said shyly, a smile creeping onto her face. "And saying it out loud makes me feel like I'm back in high school."

"I think I like you too," Plastique smiled. "I had no idea I felt that way about you."

"I questioned myself after the dream," Ariel explained nervously. "But I didn't know for sure until we kissed." 

"Would you ever want to date me?" Plastique asked.

"I think I'd like to try." Ariel looked into Plastique's eyes. Plastique was looking back at her with what Ariel thought was confidence.

"Well in that case," Plastique smiled brightly. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Ariel giggled and pressed her lips against Plastique's once again.

~~~

It had been three months since they started dating, and things couldn't have been better. They weren't able to see each other as much as they would've liked, but they'd gotten used to it. They finally had two days off at the same time, so Plastique had flown out to New Jersey to stay at Ariel’s house.

“This is literally the best episode of Black Mirror ever,” Ariel said, arms around Plastique as they watched Netflix on the couch. “Miley Cyrus looks so good.”

“Do you like Miley Cyrus more than you like me?” Plastique teased.

“Were you ever Hannah Montanna?” Ariel mocked back.

Plastique gasped and held her hand to her chest. “First of all, I don’t know anything about pop culture in America, so I couldn't possibly have been Hannah Montana. Second, I’m offended that your love for Hannah Montana trumps our relationship. I thought we were doing so well too.”

Ariel laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "But dating a drag queen is actually the best of both worlds." 

"You are so wrong for that," Plastique rolled her eyes playfully. "And I can tell you've been holding that joke in for a while."

Ariel smirked and cupped her boyfriend’s face. “But you’re still with me, so you must love my terrible jokes.”

“I sure do, baby,” Plastique wrapped her arms around Ariel’s neck and kissed her. They didn’t pull away this time. Their lips moved against each other softly and Plastique tangled her fingers in Ariel’s hair. She could taste the vanilla lip gloss Ariel always wore. Without breaking the kiss, Plastique moved onto Ariel’s lap and placed her legs on either side of Ariel.

“Tell me about that dream you had about me,” Plastique said as she leaned down to kiss Ariel’s neck.

“Wow, way to ruin it, babe,” Ariel groaned.

Plastique laughed. “No, I’m not asking so I can make fun of you again. I wanna know... how you pictured... what it would be like... to have sex with me.”

“Well, we were in my hotel room after filming Queen to Queen,” Ariel explained, trying to think around the buzzing of her skin. “We kissed, and then I told you I had feelings for you, kinda like how we started dating.”

Plastique curled her fingers around Ariel’s collarbone.“And then what happened?” 

“We started making out... we were grinding while I kissed your neck.” Ariel moaned as Plastique grazed her teeth against her throat. “I asked if you were sure you wanted it.”

Plastique hummed against Ariel’s skin, making shivers go up and down her body. “What did I say?”

Ariel’s breaths were short. “You said yes.”

“And what did you do when I said that?” Plastique asked, sitting up so that she could look into Ariel’s eyes while her hands continued to wander.

Ariel bit her lip before continuing. “We got out of our clothes and... I started sucking your dick.”

“Fuck,” Plastique moaned, shifting on the couch. “Keep going.”

“I grabbed a condom and some lube,”  Ariel placed her hands on Plastique’s hips, pressing her fingers into Plastique’s soft skin. “I pushed my dick into you slowly... and then I fucked you hard."

"Then what?" Plastique asked as she kissed Ariel's neck. "Did I say your name as I came?"

"I don't know," Ariel let out a wry laugh. "That's when I woke up."

"What?" Plastique straightened up again. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I really woke up before it was over."

Plastique groaned. "That's not fair."

"Trust me, I know," Ariel laughed. " I had to finish up by myself."

"Did you think about me?" Plastique asked, falling easily back into the mood.

"Mhmm," Ariel moved her hands down so she could grab Plastique's ass. "I sure did."

Plastique looked into Ariel's eyes, ran her fingers through Ariel’s soft hair."I think I'm finally ready." 

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked. "We can't take it back."

"It's not like I'm a virgin or anything," Plastique laughed. "But yes, I'm ready. I wanna go all the way with you, baby."

"Not on the couch though." Ariel gently patted Plastique's lower back. "Let's move to the bed."

Plastique stood up and grabbed Ariel's hand. She pulled her up off the couch and into Ariel's bedroom. Ariel closed the door behind them and pulled the smaller queen close. She cupped her hands over Plastique's cheeks, pressing their lips together firmly. Plastique pulled away and grabbed Ariel's hands, leading her to the bed.

"God, I've wanted this for so long," Ariel said as Plastique lay back on the bed and pulled Ariel on top of her.

Ariel gripped the bottom of Plastique's shirt and pulled it over her head. Plastique quickly grabbed Ariel's shirt and did the same. Ariel leaned down, leaving a trail of kisses from Plastique's neck to her belly button. Plastique squirmed beneath her. The decision she made at the beginning of their relationship to wait a while for sex had been worth it. The suspense was killing her. She couldn't wait to have Ariel inside her.

Ariel took off her shorts, followed by Plastique’s, then leaned over and slowly ran her tongue up the shaft of Plastique’s hard dick. Plastique whimpered and balled up the sheets in her fists. Ariel wrapped her fingers around Plastique's dick and guided it into her mouth.

“Fuck… yes!” Plastique moaned breathlessly as Ariel skillfully bobbed her head up and down. Pleasure overtook her body and she let her hips jerk upwards, pushing her further into Ariel’s mouth. Ariel pulled away and sat up, and Plastique whined at the loss of feeling. 

Reaching over, Ariel opened the top drawer of her nightstand and grabbed lube and a condom. She lubed up a finger and pushed it inside of Plastique, who moaned softly in response. It had been so long since anyone had touched her that way, and she needed Ariel desperately. Once Ariel decided that Plastique was thoroughly prepared, she replaced her finger with her dick. Plastique wrapped her legs around Ariel's hips, pulling her in deeper with each thrust. Ariel leaned over so that she could kiss Plastique as she fucked her slowly. Plastique dug her nails into Ariel's shoulders.

“Baby,” Plastique said through her moans. "Can I ride you?"

"Mmm, sure," Ariel sat up and pulled out. Plastique leaned up to kiss Ariel's lips before pushing her down on the bed and climbing on top of her. She reached behind her and guided Ariel's dick back into her hole. Plastique dug her nails into Ariel's chest as she rolled her hips.

"You look so hot riding me like that,” Ariel growled, moving her hands up to Plastique's hips. 

Plastique moaned loudly. "You make me feel so good when you're deep inside me, baby."

Keeping one hand on Plastique's hip, Ariel moved the other hand to stroke Plastique's dick. Plastique leaned her head back in pleasure, feeling her climax quickly building.

"Oh please," Plastique begged. "I'm getting close."

Ariel grabbed Plastique's hips and began thrusting into her wildly. Plastique's moans became louder and broken until she came hard on Ariel's stomach. Ariel was close behind and Plastique collapsed on her chest after she came down from the high of her orgasm. She pressed her lips against Ariel's weakly, still trying to catch her breath. When her strength returned, she got off of Ariel and lay down beside her.

She leaned over and kissed Ariel again, snaking an arm around her waist. "I love you."

"You- You do?" Ariel stuttered, unsure if she'd heard her boyfriend correctly.

"Yes," A bright smile took over Plastique's face.

"I love you too," Ariel ran her fingers through Plastique's hair. Plastique lay her head on Ariel's shoulder. She loved when Ariel played with her hair. It made her feel so calm and safe. Plastique slowly drifted off into sleep and Ariel soon followed. Ariel's dream finally came true and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
